


A Chance To Save Them All

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BAMF Hermione Granger, Deathly Hallows AU, Gen, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort and the Death Eaters have won. But if it's up to Hermione, it's not going to stay that way.aka The version of Deathly Hollows where Hermione saves the day. And the world.





	A Chance To Save Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachylagus_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/gifts).



> Written for the Everywoman 2017 fest!
> 
> The prompt was Hermione using a time turner other than for saving Sirius. I know you wanted it to be something before that time, but this idea would not leave me, so here we are. I hope you enjoy!

She could still hear the shouts of joy echoing across the castle grounds, could see still see in her mind’s eye the green sparks of light shooting skyward. Above them all, she knew the Dark Mark still gleamed, bright and bold over everything as pop after pop after pop signaled the arrival of ever more Death Eaters, now with their cloaks flung back and their faces revealed. 

They were coming to their Master, from every country around the world. They had no reason to hide anymore. They had won.

Inside the castle, stuffed into the Great Hall, were the survivors. A small group compared to how many of them there had been before. They were in little clumps, holding on to each other or collapsed on top of each other on the ground. 

Most were sobbing, some screaming, others just looking like they were frozen in shock. 

They had come to Hogwarts to fight — and they had lost. And now so many people were gone forever — the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall and, most horrifying of all, at least for Hermione, Harry himself, taken into the forest by the Dark Lord and returned only as a body.

Hermione stood in the Great Hall along with everyone else, but she was the only one not crying nor screaming nor frozen in shock, although her body did feel quite numb, as if she had not moved it in hours. Instead of being with people she loved, she stood hidden in a far corner, pressed against the wall as if she were trying to blend into it, although no one was paying her any mind.

In her hand she held something on a thin gold chain. It hadn’t been easy to get but she had managed.

As soon as Lord Voldemort had come back with Harry’s body, as soon as he had announced it was all over and there was no longer any reason to resist, she had known what she had to go. She slipped through the crowds, headed back to the Room of Requirement.

The fire had burned everything that had been in there at the time, but it hadn’t burned the magic it contained. 

She walked back and forth, her thoughts focused on what she needed, and when she had opened the door, it was there. 

A single hourglass hanging on a thin necklace. She slipped it over her head, tucked it under her cloak and headed back to join the crowd. It would not do to be caught before she could use it.

Looking around her now, at the others in the Great Hall, she could see no guards, no Death Eaters keeping watch. They were too busy celebrating, too busy reveling in their victory.

It was time.

Hermione pulled the Time Turner from under cloak, did a quick calculation in her head and turned it over five times. That would be enough to do what she needed. 

A second later she was back in the upper halls of the castle, the same hall that she and Ron had battled their way through earlier that day. She ducked quickly behind a statue. Listening carefully, she could hear noises all around her — shouting, screaming, explosions. The fight for the castle was in full gear.

She had a sudden desire to run upstairs, to find the spot where Fred Weasley was going to perish and pull him out of harm’s way before anything could happen, but she knew she couldn’t, no matter how much she wanted to. She was only here for one thing, and she couldn’t risk anyone seeing her.

She slipped her cloak up over her head, gripped her wand tight in her hand and slipped out into the hall, making her way through the corridors as silently and invisibly as she could. By the time she made it to the top of the marble staircase, she could see Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley down below her, standing before the great oak doors. Beyond them she could see the statues, come to life, guarding the castle as they were instructed.

She took a deep breath before casting one spell she had never tried before in all her time at Hogwarts. But she knew she had to do it.

She lifted her hand holding her wand in front of her eyes once she was done and almost cried with relief. All she could see was her wand floating in the air.

She looked down at the rest of her body, grateful to see all of it was indeed gone. The spell had worked. She slipped her wand into her invisible cloak, hiding it too from sight, and set out, slipping through the main entrance, past McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley, and heading down the stairs to the lawn below.

From there she knew where she had to go — into the Forbidden Forest where soon Lord Voldemort would lead Harry. But this time when he did, there would be help. And this time, she would ensure Harry would live. 

She had another spell, one that could call on ghosts of the past for protection. Dumbledore had always told them that Harry had originally survived because of his mother’s love. She was sure if she could summon Lily Potter — and perhaps James and Sirius too — that once again they could protect Harry and reverse the horrible fate that had befallen all wizardkind.

She marched across the grass, keeping to the shadows, mouth set in a firm line. She knew she had maybe forty minutes, but she needed to be sure no one saw her.

She slipped into the dark forest, ears tuned for sounds coming from inside. It didn’t take long before she heard the voices, Death Eaters preparing for the encounter they had been expecting: Lord Voldemort versus Harry Potter.

Hermione stopped walking long before they could see her, in case her invisibility spell wore off before she could finish, and veered off into a clearing of land, protected from prying eyes by the leaves of the towering trees.

She pulled out the book that had also been left for her in the Room of Requirement, along with the Time Turner, and flipped to the correct page.

Steeling herself for what was to come, she concentrated harder than she had ever concentrated, before lifting her wand in front of her.

She could picture Harry’s parents and Sirius in her mind, could see their faces almost as if they were in front of her, as she carefully moved her wand, carefully chanted the words from the book.

And then, there, they _were_ in front of her. 

She gasped slightly as the shadowy figures waved to her. Then gasped again as she realized the ghost of Remus was also there too.

She felt something wash over her, a wave of comfort and something akin to hope.

“You know what you have to do,” she told them.

“We do.”

Hermione could hear the answer in her head, even if she didn’t think the ghosts had actually spoken to her.

“Good,” she said. “I have to go.”

She tucked her wand back into her cloak, turned to slip out of the clearing and out of the forest. In the distance, she could see Harry walking her way.

She wished she could stay to watch, could stay to make sure it worked, but it was out of her hands now.

All she could do was hope — hope that this time she had done enough to create a totally different end to their story. A happy one this time.


End file.
